1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning papermachine clothing and particularly, but not exclusively, to an apparatus and method for cleaning press felts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking papermaking machines are made up of three sections, namely the forming, pressing and drying sections. In each section a fabric belt is used to transport a continuous paper sheet through the papermaking equipment as the paper is being manufactured. When in use, the fabric belts become contaminated with components from the pulp such as aluminium hydroxide, natural wood resin components, resin components, resin size, latex binders and inorganic coating pigments. The problem of belt contamination is increasing as the use of recycled paper in the pulp becomes more common. Debris on the belt may contaminate the paper product supported by the belt.
The traditional method of cleaning papermaking belts, such as press felts, is to direct jets of high pressure water onto the paper stock carrying surface of the felt from an apparatus which traverses the cross-machine direction of the belt. The water penetrates into the body of the felt and returns out through the paper side of the felt. As the water returns out through the felt surface, felt fibre ends are brought out from the felt. These shredded felt fibres contaminate the paper product supported by the belt.